The Thin Line
by Phantom SunsSong
Summary: Jenny and Mark are sucked into Alageasia by Galbatorix and, while traing to be Riders, recieve eggs. When Jenny find out the truth behind Galbatorix, she must decide whether to stay with her brother or join Eragon and the Varden... Complete
1. Prologue

**DG: 'Ello! Dis is dragongrrrrl, or Dragon, speaking. Do not own any character from Eragon, but I own Jenny, Mark, and their dragons! Constructive critisism appreciated!**

**Prologue**

Jenny clutched the ruby-colored dragon egg to her chest, her eyes streaming with tears as she ran through the woods. Her brother's heartless, maniacal laughing still ringing in her ears. She couldn't believe that Mark had betrayed Alagaesia and her, his own sister, to greed and power. Even as she ran, she knew she couldn't escape. After all Galbatorix had taught her, he wouldn't let her flee to his enemy and the one rider she knew she could trust. Still, she'd rather die than join Galbatorix and her brother. She heard the footsteps following her, boots sinking into the mud. She knew she could easily kill her pursuers, but then she would give away her position. Unless…

Jenny skidded to a halt, picking up a handful of pebbles. Using the magic possessed by Riders like herself, she made the pebbles levitate, then shoot off into the night like bullets. As she started to run, she was glad to hear yells and thumps of people falling, at least knocked out. She let out an extra burst of speed, running faster. But, just when she thought she had escaped, a giant purple form covered the moon.

"Ah, my dear sister, did you truly think you could escape from the King?" A giant purple dragon road by her brother, Mark, broke through the tops of the trees. Before she could move, the giant dragon had grabbed the girl and was taking to the air again. The dragon and her Rider carried Jenny back to the castle, and Jenny blacked out.

**DG: 'Ello! Me again! See dat button down there that says 'review'? Click it!**


	2. The House

**DG: Yay! this chapter is longer than the last! I own Jenny and Mark. MINE!**

**The House**

"C'mon, Jenny, time to get up!" She groaned as the covers were torn off her face and the sunlight blinded her even with closed eyes.

"Aw, Mark, leave me alone."

"Can't. It's already eight twenty-five."

"It's WHAT!" She jumped out of bed, grabbing clothes. She had five minutes to get ready! Then she heard Mark laughing.

"Haha, I was joking! It's seven thirty."

"MARK!" She chased him out of her room and down to the first floor of their house. Jenny's mom walked by, saying, "Jenny, quit chasing your brother and get dressed. Your breakfast is getting cold." Grumbling, Jenny trudged back upstairs. She picked out an orange T-Shirt, it was almost summer, after all, and a pair of blue jean Capri's. She put her light brown hair up in a ponytail to keep it off her neck and out of her sky-blue eyes.

She went back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a bowl of cereal was awaiting her. _Yeah, Mom, it's gonna get cold,_ she thought, shoveling spoon-fulls into her mouth. When she finished, she set the bowl in the sink. She grabbed her book bag, ready to get back to eighth grade. Mark was waiting for her at the door.

"Ready to get walking?" He enquired pleasantly. She glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever." Despite the way she acted, Jenny really liked her brother more than most of her other friends liked their siblings. It was like they had some kind of bond, closer than friendship. If ever Jenny had any problems, she could always talk to him about it.

They started their walk in silence, but it wasn't long until Mark started asking questions.

"You looking forward to today?" He asked pleasantly.

"Not really."

"How come?"

"No real reason." Jenny thought as she talked, _well, today is going to be boring. Nothing is going to happen._

Jenny and Mark only lived a block from school, so it never took long to get there, but they always walked by a creepy old house on the way there. The two always walked quickly past the abandon mansion because they could always feel a bad vibe emanating from it. Today, however, was different. It seemed to be calling, pulling at their minds, inviting them inside. The two shivered simultaneously and walked on. Even as they reached the school, they still felt the pull of the house.

It was at school that they parted. Despite the fact that Mark was in High school and Jenny in Middle school, their town was small, and the two schools, as well as the Elementary, were connected.

"Seeya after school," Jenny said, waving to Mark.

"Seeya." Jenny walked over to where her friends were waiting for her

The rest of the day, things went pretty well the way they usually went, except one thing. All the teachers noticed that the usually attentive Mark and Jenny were distracted. The house called them, all through the day.

At first, it just tugged at the end of their minds. As the day dragged on, however, it demanded their attention until they could barely keep their minds on anything else. When the two met again to walk home after school, they knew that until they went inside the house, their minds would be on nothing else. So, on their way home, they walked up to the door.

Scared stiff, Jenny let Mark push the creaky door open. Then, the muggy, old, rotting smell of the house wafted over them, but that was not all. The house gripped their minds harder, pulling them inside as they stumbled forward. The door slammed shut behind them, but they didn't notice. Now inside, the pulling gripped them even harder until they felt that their brains might be pulled out of their heads. They couldn't walk forward fast enough.

They stumbled through the foyer, up a flight of stairs, and into an old bedroom. Jenny ran in first without hesitation, but Mark stopped. Through the have of pain in his head, he looked and saw what lie ahead of them. Blinking, he saw the swirling neon green portal, and Jenny was running towards it.

"JENNY! NO!" But it was too late. She flung herself at the portal, disappearing inside. And Mark followed her.

**DG: Dun, dun, dun! Now, click that little button down there that we talked about earlier...**


	3. Galbatorix

**DG: Hi! Me again. Thanx to Janika for reviewing, and we'll get underway! **

**Galbatorix**

Meanwhile, Galbatorix paced in the throne room of his palace in Uru-baen, where he had set up a portal, magically, of course, to another dimension. This portal, however, was very specialized. It would only admit, and be seen, by those who were or could be Riders. Galbatorix's plan was to teach the new Riders and get them to stay on his side. It all came about from a fortune telling he had received as a little boy, before he had gone to train as a Rider. The old woman had told him that all of his best allies would come from places unexpected.

_And where,_ he reasoned,_ would be more unexpected than another world?_ The problem was, as of yet, he had had the portal up for three weeks, to no avail, and he was getting angrier by the second.

Just as he was about to close the portal, out rolled a girl, strangely clad in a tight tunic, bright tunic and equally tight dark blue breeches. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a strange string with no trailing ends, and her footwear was like nothing he had seen before. On her back was a bag attached to straps that kept it on her back, but he had never before seen the kind or material used. But, nonetheless, he could still tell that she was barely fourteen and confused.

"Hello, young lady," he said graciously, bowing to her. When he looked up at her, she was just staring.

"Are you, like, the King of England or something?" She asked quizzically.

"I do not know of this England you speak of, milady," he said, trying to flatter her. "I am the King of Alageasia, the land you are in now." Just as he was about to flick his wrist and shut the portal, yet _another_ child fell out of it and on top of the girl. His clothes were much like hers, but looser, and he looked close to the age of Manhood, sixteen. There was a definite resemblance between the two, showing that they were more than likely related, possibly even brother and sister.

_And,_ he thought as he finally closed the portal, _I have but two eggs._

"You," he said regally, "are in the court of King Galbatorix or Alageasia. I am Galbatorix. Don't be shy, stand up and state your name!" The two stood up shakily. The boy spoke first. "I'm, uh, Mark." "And I'm Jennifer, or Jenny," the girl said after standing up.

"Welcome, Mark, Jennifer, to Alageasia. From now on, you are my honored guests, but for now, you will be taken to your rooms. Food will be brought later tonight and you will join me in your training as a Rider tomorrow."

"_What_!" The two exclaimed. Suddenly, up behind them, servants grabbed their wrists, dragging them in different directions. In an attempt to stay together, the two struggled, but to no avail. They were both dragged forcibly to opposite sides of the castle.

**DG: Hi. I know these have been rather short so far, but don't worry. The next chapter is EXTREMELY long. I think I'm at least half way done with it. Don't forget that poor little button that begs to be clicked!**


	4. Training

**DG: Alright, the chapter isn't as long as I expected, but something else big happens in the next one. You may notice. Though, that Galbatorix is a little nutty. Yeah. Sorry, Jousting Elf with a Sabre and Tortured Artist, I did not see your reviews before. Thanks for saying it's good even though it's bad, and for finally getting a COMPLETELY INSANE review. I do a lot of them, but it's the first one I've ever gotten. Thanks! And calling me a noble authoress. (last part to Jousting Elf with Sabre)**

**Training**

Jenny lay on the bed, confused and sobbing. The room around her was the most exquisite she had ever seen, but she was too upset to enjoy it. She was imprisoned in this room, in another world, so it seemed, and separated from her brother. Not to mention that she would probably never see her parents again. The crying continued for another hour until food was brought and slid under a kind of dog door, but much too small for her to fit through. Upon seeing the food, she realized how hungry she was and began to eat. The food was simple, but good. After eating it, she felt better.

_I'm sure I'll see my family again,_ she thought. _And Mark, too. That Galbatorix dude didn't seem so mean._

_But he was the one who imprisoned you,_ said a little voice in the back of her head, but she ignored it. Turning, she caught sight of her book bag. It wasn't until then that she remembered the book one of her friends had given her. It was called _Eragon_, she remembered, and it had been pretty big.

Jenny wasn't an avid reader, but she did read normal size book, but this one had been bigger than any she'd read before. But, then again, she was bored and had nothing to do. She grabbed the book out of her bag, realizing instantly that it was much bigger than she remembered, an enormous hardback almost as big as a Harry Potter book. (Yes, we all know it isn't anywhere near the fourth, let alone fifth HP book, but she's never read them) Still, not deterred, she dove into the book and read the prologue. Intrigued, she read on. She had only gotten to chapter 3 before she no longer had enough light to read by and went to sleep.



The next morning, Jenny was awakened by a knock at her door. Getting up and yawning, she realized that she was still in her same clothes. She opened the door to see another servant, who swiftly grabbed her wrist and began dragging her down into the castle, making several turns before going out into the yard. Waiting there was Mark and Galbatorix. For some reason, Jenny felt happier to see him than Mark.

"Before we start your training, I have something I want to give you." He took two circular objects from his robes, one red, the other purple. He handed the red one to Jenny, while giving the purple one to Mark. Jenny inspected hers. It looked like a giant ruby, bigger and brighter than any she had ever seen. Mark's resembled a rich purple amethyst, dark and beautiful. The sphere was strangely warm to the touch. Somehow, Jenny felt a strange kind of happiness holding the jewel. It was so hard and beautiful, yet seemed somehow fuzzy and cute like a kitten.

"Now," Galbatorix said, bending down. "Put those down and we will begin you're training." Looking quizzically at each other, they set down the jewels and stood up as Galbatorix did. He held two pebbles, which he gave to them.

"Now," he said, "make them levitate." They stared at him like he was a lunatic. "Go ahead, try."

Sighing inwardly, Jenny focused on the stone, willing it to move at all. After glaring at the stone angrily after a mere five minutes. _Stupid rock,_ she thought._ Move!_ Then, something miraculous happened. Like a balloon exploding in her mind, a sphere of energy popped, sending power coursing through her veins. She focused the power on the pebble, and it wobble up above her hand. Trying to make the power a steady stream, she narrowed it and forced up more. The pebble shot up into space. Jenny quickly withdrew the power, but it was another minute before the pebble came back down. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion overcame her. She hadn't realized she was so tired. Falling to her knees, she saw Mark rush to her side.

"Just a side effect of using too much magic," Galbatorix said simply. "You just used too much magic. You did do very well, though. Both of you." It was then that Jenny realized that Mark had made the pebble levitate.

"That's enough of magic for now, however. We will now go to the training grounds." He led the way to a small arena on the other side of the yard. Galbatorix took three wooden swords from the pile next to him.

"Now," he began, handing them swords. "You will begin sword training."

"If I may ask, why are we doing this, exactly?" Jenny enquired politely. Galbatorix grinned.

"You will find out very soon, I assure you. But, until then, let us begin," he said slyly. Looking at one another, the siblings shrugged and listened as Galbatorix listed the three basic sword strikes; low, middle, and high, showing them each. They then began practicing them. As Galbatorix would recite it, they would do it. The pace went faster and faster, and Jenny was soon sweating heavily. The sun was high in the sky before they stopped.

"Break time!" He said briskly. He took out a basket from behind the pile of wooden swords and took out three sandwiches, giving one to each of them and keeping the last for himself. They ate ravenously, having had all that exercise and not eating breakfast.

"Alright!" Galbatorix announced. "Now we go inside for book learning!" He walked off at a brisk pace. Sighing, the siblings followed.

**DG: 'Ello again! The little button is calling you… Heed it's call…**


	5. The Truth

**DG: Hi, long time no see… I know… Anyway, answers to reviews!**

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: I… have… updated… I… like… dots… too…

Janika: I slowed down, LOL. And, about impatience… I made Galbatorix rather nutty, and not in a good way.

Janika: (again?) Yes, it will be like that… Please have faith in me, I know how most of it will work out, I just have to build up to there. Yeah, you're right, the training schedule was kinda stupid. I've been rushing. I'll change that chapter soon, don't worry.

Breathless74: Yeah, they are kinda supposed to be that way for now. They will get much more personality as the story progresses.

Souungo: I heeded! I heeded! LOL

Sweetlilfrenchgirl: There is, but it's not called chapter three. Thanks!

Vulpix4Life: Yeah, sorry, they quit coming for a little while… Don't hate me…

Demon-chick247: I updated, but keep the cherry… I don't like cherries that much…

**The Truth**

The rest of the day was devoted to learning about Alageasia. Galbatorix took them to a room with two desks and a chalkboard of some kind. There, Galbatorix explained to them about how Alageasia used to be, full of dragons, elves, and dwarves as well as humans. He explained the original bloody war between the dragons and elves, until the very first Dragon Rider stopped it. Jenny noticed that Galbatorix never named the elf that had stopped the first war. Galbatorix went on to describe how the Riders flourished and kept the land free from invaders, Urgal or otherwise. But, he said, the dragons began to dwindle, until there was only him as the last Rider, and only three dragon eggs remained, all of which were in his possession. Being the last Rider, he took the Alageasian throne. Recently, however, the treacherous Varden, a group hoping to overthrow his throne and take Alageasia for themselves, had stolen one egg. That egg was irretrievable: it had already hatched and the dragon inside corrupted by a cruel rider.

"Those jewels I gave you were the last two eggs," he said finally. "I need your help to fight of the Varden, and you will once again start the line of Rider's." Jenny was speechless.

"Buh-but we're from another world entirely! We can't stay here; we have friends, family, _lives_…" Mark exclaimed hurriedly, standing up. Galbatorix stared at him.

"You must stay. _This_ world needs you, and the eggs will only hatch for you." Galbatorix seemed so convincing that Mark sat back down. _And why would he turn us astray?_ Jenny thought. _But don't you want to see you're family again?_ A little voice said in the back of her mind, but she shoved it back.

"Don't worry," she said enthusiastically. "We'll help you."

"Oh, _thank you_," he said, with feeling. "Now, why don't you two go to your rooms? Dinner will be brought up to you, just like last night." Without any complaint, they nodded and were led off by servants.



Later that evening, Jenny, immersed in her book, was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw the butler, or so it seemed he was.

"Madam," he said curtly, "Sir Mark wishes to see you presently." Taking her wrist, they began marching. Jenny tried to remember the turns, but there were so many of them she gave up trying.

Upon arriving at Mark's room, she heard high screeching coming from within the room. Bursting through the door before the butler could hold it open, she looked around the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until her eyes rested on her brother. He was holding the egg, from which the screeches were coming from.

"It's hatching!" he exclaimed.



The egg hatched, revealing a bright purple dragonet, gleaming in the moonlight shining in from Mark's window. For some reason, when Mark had first touched it, he went rigid. Afterwards, he said that he had thought someone was trying to tear apart his brain. Now, however, the dragon was purring like a cat as it rubbed up against him and he rubbed its head.

"What will his name be?" Jenny enquired.

"I don't know yet," Mark replied. "I suppose we'll find out sooner or later." It was about that time when a butler brought in food for Mark and scraps of meat for the baby dragon and told Jenny she would have to leave. She said her goodbyes to Mark and his new dragonet, feeling slightly numb. She didn't know why, (shouldn't she feel happy for him?) but the only thing she really felt was jealous. Suddenly hoping that her egg might be hatching, too, she told the butler to hurry and ran down the hall. She was slightly disappointed when she found that the egg wasn't hatching, but she set it on her bed and watched it until she fell asleep.

The next day was much like the last, except that when they had learned about Alageasia, Jenny was excused from class. Although she was grateful, she knew it was because Mark's egg had hatched, but hers hadn't. Practically stomping into her room, she gazed intently at the egg for over an hour before deciding to read again. Only this time, she couldn't put the book down. She read late into the night, forgetting all about the egg hatching. It wasn't long before she realized that the book took place in Alageasia, that everyone hated their ruler, King Galbatorix…

And they had agreed to help him. Agreed to help an insane tyrant bent on destroying all enemies…

Realizing what could happen if Galbatorix found the book, she hid it the next morning. She had read all through the night and finished the book. As she read, something snapped in her. She no longer felt numb, and realization dawned on her; he had set a spell on her. Them. Both of them.

Jenny needed to get out of there. Now. Tell Eragon what had happened… But she couldn't. She needed the training only Galbatorix could give her, to be ready to fight him when the time came. That was when she would escape.

**DG: Yo! Okay, click the button… You know you want to…**


	6. The Escape

**DG: How's that for a speedy update? Okay, replies to you guys…**

Vulpix4Life: I updated! I updated!

The Guardian of Elements: Here it is!

Janika: Who said the spell was going to be fixed? Well, we'll see… She has to run away and help Eragon, now that Galbatorix has another rider to help him.

Dracoprince: Wow! You reviewed every chapter! This chapter is for you! Thanks!

**The Escape**

It had been three months since Jenny first found out what was happening in Alageasia, and her egg still had not hatched. The shining red gem like egg still sat on her bed, not twitching or moving at all. Jenny had begun to wonder if it could possibly be a dud, or… Maybe it wasn't her dragon inside. Jenny had stopped having lessons of any kind the day before, because, as Galbatorix had said, "There is nothing else I can teach you until your dragon hatches." Jenny, however, wasn't going to wait that long. She was going to escape. That night.

Around what she thought was midnight, Jenny quietly slipped through the door of her room. It had been left unlocked after her first week in the castle, which was a blessing. Looking at a window in the hall, she saw that it was about midnight. Creeping down the hall, she made her way through the castle, egg, clothes, the book, and a knife she had stolen from the kitchen were in her old school backpack. Finally, with no hassles, she was at the front gates. She nimbley climbed over them, physically fit from the training she had received. Upon touching the ground outside the gate, however, a magical siren went off. There had been some kind of magical switch, and she'd set it off. She ran off through the forest, hoping to escape.

After barely running, she knocked into something, or rather, someone. It was Mark, his giant purple dragon, Amaiy (a-MAY(as in 'the merry month of'), standing be hind him. She had grown bigger than when Jenny had last seen her.

"Jenny! What are you doing!" Mark exclaimed, looking her up and down.

"What do you think I'm doing!" Jenny yelled, glaring.

"But why-"

"Galbatorix is _evil_! Insane! He killed all the last Riders, or didn't you know!" Mark blinked.

"He forcibly took the Alageasian throne for his own advancement. He's in a league with the Urgals, for crying out loud!" Mark blinked again.

"You thought I didn't know that?" Jenny started. If he knew, then why…?

"That's why I admire him. When he wants something, he takes it. That's why I am helping him, to get power for myself. If you aren't with us, baby sister…" Mark's face contorted into a sneer. "Then you are against us. But, because, you _are _my sister, I'll give you a head start. You'd better start running." Behind him, Amaiy hissed, and he laughed. It wasn't light, like it used to be. It was maniacal, like one of the evil cartoon characters on T.V. shows. But this was real. Jenny ran.

Jenny clutched the ruby-colored dragon egg to her chest, her eyes streaming with tears as she ran through the woods. Her brother's heartless, maniacal laughing still ringing in her ears. She couldn't believe that Mark had betrayed Alagaesia and her, his own sister, to greed and power. Even as she ran, she knew she couldn't escape. After all Galbatorix had taught her, he wouldn't let her flee to his enemy and the one rider she knew she could trust. Still, she'd rather die than join Galbatorix and her brother. She heard the footsteps following her, boots sinking into the mud. She knew she could easily kill her pursuers, but then she would give away her position. Unless…

Jenny skidded to a halt, picking up a handful of pebbles. Using the magic possessed by Riders like herself, she made the pebbles levitate, then shoot off into the night like bullets. As she started to run, she was glad to hear yells and thumps of people falling, at least knocked out. She let out an extra burst of speed, running faster. But, just when she thought she had escaped, a giant black form covered the moon.

"Ah, my dear sister, did you truly think you could escape from the King?" A giant black dragon- wait. It wasn't black. It was purple, a dark, malevolent purple, and road by her brother, Mark. They broke through the tops of the trees. Before she could move, the giant dragon had grabbed the girl and was taking to the air again. The dragon and her Rider carried Jenny back to the castle, and Jenny blacked out.

Suddenly, she was jolted awake again. The egg that had been in her hands shook, the creature inside screaming. A lava-red head broke through. Jenny hurriedly tore off the rest of the shell, revealing the beautiful creature inside. It had finally hatched.

The little hatchling chirruped, then turned around and bit Amaiy's claws, the larger dragon howling in pain. They were dropped, and Jenny again lost consciousness.


	7. Hello, Argetlam

**DG: Sorry, this one is kinda short, but quite a bit happens. Replies to reviews…**

Sweetlilfrenchgirl: Glad that you think so. I've got more!

Dracoprince: Glad you love it so much! Here's more!

Janika: LOL, I got the idea for this chapter from your review. This chappie's for you!

NekoYasha101: Really? Cool! Here's the next chapter!

Silverdragonargetlam: I am!

Vulpix4Life: Yeah, well, when isn't it? And I did!

**DG: Whoohoo! 26 reviews! Keep 'em comin', guys! And girls!**

**Hello, Argetlam**

Jenny woke up to something nibbling on her ear. Trying to swipe it away with her hand, she was rewarded with a bite on her hand. Yelping, she sat up, looking around, and spotted the little red dragon, looking up at her expectantly. It growled mournfully.

"Okay, I get the picture. You're hungry." Jenny looked around. How was she going to feed it? All she had to hunt with was the kitchen knife. Sighing, she rubbed her head. Then, the nights events struck her. The last thing that she remembered was falling… How had she survived? That fall would have been like jumping off a ten story building, as high as Amaiy had been flying. She looked around the clearing she had landed in one last time, standing up. Were those footprints next to the little dragon…?

Picking up the ruby dragon, she peered closely at the prints. They were human, that was for sure, but they were small and skinny. Who had a footprint like that? Then it hit her. Elves! Elves would help her! Wouldn't they?

Jenny began following the prints, looking closely at them so as not to loose site of them. So, of course, she didn't realize anyone was in front of her until she bumped into them. She bounced back, falling on her bottom, and looked up.

The person in front of her was incredibly tall and lean, hair fairly long and bleached white. He, for it was a man, bore a broadsword at his belt, a bow over his shoulder, and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He offered her his hand.

"Hello, Argetlam," he said. "It is nice to see that you are finally awake."

Eragon couldn't believe it had already been a week since Ajihad had been killed, since Murtagh had been kidnapped, since Arya had disappeared, trying to find him. Several search parties had gone to look for them, to no avail. And now Eragon was going to leave, with only Saphira, for Ellesmera to rain to become a true Rider.

_She will be found or make it out soon,_ Saphira said, trying to reassure him. _She will soon join us at Ellesmera._

_I hope so,_ Eragon said. They would be leaving within the hour; they were just waiting for the say to go.

They had packed their few belongings, and Zar'roc was strapped to Eragon's side.

Eragon the heard footsteps from the long flight of stairs below them long before they reached the top. Eragon thought the man that came was going to tell them they needed to leave, but, instead, the man, huffing and puffing, gasped, "Argetlam! Jormunder wished for me to tell you that Galbatorix has hatched the two eggs that were in his possession, and one of the Riders and their dragon was found near Uru'baen, and you must stop for her and take her on to Ellesmera!" Eragon stood there, eyes wide. The other two eggs had hatched? And one of the new Riders had been found? But how-

"You must hurry, Argetlam! Her brother, the other new Rider, is looking for her as we speak!" Eragon jumped into action. He swiftly mounted Saphira and they flew up and out of Farthen Dur, heading in the direction of Uru'baen.


	8. Eragon

**Sorry about the wait! I have other stories, ya know! None of which people seem to like. Oh, well! I shall continue! LOTS of reviews! (phew!)**

Vulpix4Life: Glad you like it so much!

Janika: You'll find out why it's just Mark… And they don't fight. At least, not Eragon and Mark.

Silverdragonargetlam: It's okay. Happens to us all. Yes, I do! Have you read the new one yet? The Hatchling? It's about Soren's nephew, Nyroc. And, well, I goofed. Forgot to put that in. I kinda patched it up in this chapter.

PoweroftheFrogs: Yes, I know… It's a curse. I'm trying to work on it. As for switches in point of view, well, that's the fault of the website. It's weird… Cool name!

Caroline: Thanks!

Piggilvr35: Thanks! I will!

**And… Everyone gets cookies and dragon plushies! All I've got are red, black, blue, and purple, though! Pick your favorite!**

**Eragon**

Jenny stayed with the elf, whose name was Fairin, while hiding from Mark. It seemed that, since, as Fairin had told her, his union with the Urgals shattered after the fall of the Shade, Galbatorix had barely enough troops for his purposes elsewhere, let alone in the castle. Only Mark could be spared.

Jenny's dragon, a male that had chosen the name of Pyron, was still fairly young. He was only as big as a horse, albeit a large red one with wings. Jenny was glad that they no longer had to supply food for him, seeing as now he could hunt game for himself.

_Was it truly that hard of a task? _Pyron asked her smugly.

_Yes! You do nothing but eat, and a lot! _Pyron snorted. Jenny truly did love the dragon, more than anyone else. Even crushes. Even… Mark. After his betrayal, or perhaps hers, in his eyes, a hole had been left in her heart. The hole was still there, but her heart had grown with her love for dragon, Pyron, and she could almost forget the hole.

The three of them had stayed in the wilderness for nearly two weeks, and it was amazing how fast Pyron's growth was. Before long, she would be able to ride him!

_Yes, Jenny, soon we will be able to soar above the skies and away from this awful place,_ Pyron said to her.

_I know,_ Jenny said, _but we will have to come back. We **must** stop Galbatorix and Mark, join with Eragon to help save Alageasia._ The dragon sighed.

_I know, but I want to get away._ There was silence for a moment between the two of them. Fairin was off scouting ahead, so they had been left alone.

_Pyron, why did you wait so long to hatch?_ Jenny still remembered the moment they had first touched. It was painful, but the pain had been overcome by fear in the air, trying to escape, and then falling.

_You waited nearly three months. I thought that I was not the one for you._

_No,_ Pyron said strongly,_ I knew you were the one. But, I couldn't hatch into that awful place. I'm not quite sure how Amaiy did it._ Jenny smiled tiredly.

_All that matters is that we are together now. Nothing else will-_ Jenny's thought was cut off by Fairin's yell. Dragon and rider came running to him, meeting him.

"Hurry! Hide! I heard wing beats!" Wing beats could only mean one thing- Mark. They had to avoid him at all costs.

Jenny and Pyron tried their best to hide among the trees, but Pyron's scales could be easily identified from the air. Not five feet away, they heard a dragon land. It wasn't, however, Amaiy. The dragon was much too big. Could it be Galbatorix…?

The weeds parted, revealing a teen about the same age as Mark. His eyes were a light brown, his hair almost black. His clothes were like that of most in Alageasia; looking like they were from Medieval Europe. He wore a light blue tunic and a heavy brown pair of riding breeches. He seemed, familiar. Like she'd met him before. It took Jenny a second to realize who it was. Everything came together.

Before she could tell Pyron, he growled and snapped at the boy.

"Pyron! Stop!" Jenny shoved past him, telling him mentally, _it's Eragon!_ He stopped immediately, and instead looked at Eragon curiously. Jenny held out her hand.

"Sorry about him; he's overly protective. I'm Jennifer, Jenny for short. You're Eragon, right?" The boy grinned and took her hand.

"Yes," he said. "I am. And I'm here to take you to Ellesmera."

**Muwahahaha! Bit of a cliff hanger. R&R…**


	9. Ellesmera

**Ellesmera**

**Hey ya'll! I'm so glad you all love this story so much. I've been waiting to post new parts so that everyone can see the new ones. I'm also glad that more people are reading my other fics too! Anyway, lots more reviews!**

Neko Yasha101: That's okay, here's your cookie and dragon plushie. _Gives_

Silverdragonargetlam: I am! And that's The Shattering, right? You still have The Burning before you get to The Hatchling.

Sweetlilfrenchgirl: I'm trying! The next one will probably be long simply because… Well… You'll see.

Dracoprince: Thanks! And yes, I do!

Janika: _gives icecream_ I didn't skip the sprinkles! And you're blue dragon plushie. That's okay, if you don't understand them. And… No, there probably won't be romance between Jenny and Eragon. He loves Arya, remember? Besides, Arya could kick Jenny's butt. And I got Amaiy's name from amethyst, a pretty purple gem, because Saphira is from sapphire.

**Okay! For something a little different, reviewers get pizza and red, purple, blue, or black dragon action figures! If you reply to this chapter, you get a Jenny, Mark, Eragon, or Galbatorix action figure! Second thought, _smashes Galbatorix_ just Jenny, Mark, or Eragon.**

The wind rushed past Jenny's face as she held on to Eragon's waist, Saphira going ever faster towards Ellesmera. Jenny looked down, seeing the red scales of Pyron below them. Jenny had been grinning the whole. Flying was wonderful!

Saphira dived into a deep wood, Fairin telling her exactly where to go. Finally, they landed in a small clearing. Jenny, Eragon, and Fairin got off, Pyron landing close by.

"Where's Ellesmera? I don't see it," Jenny said. Fairin grinned.

"You didn't think it would just be sitting here where Galbatorix can find it, do you? No, there's a secret way in." Fairin paced for a second, then kneeled on the ground by Saphira. He put his hand on the ground and let it sink into the earth. Then he muttered a list of words in the Ancient Language.

"_Eka ai fricai un therr eru Shur'tugalar un fricai._" (Which, for those who do not have an Eragon book with you, means 'I am a friend and they are Riders and friends.' I hope.) Fairin lifted his hand, the imprint in the earth turning white. The white light overflowed, tendrils inching along the ground, around the feet of human, elf, and dragon, climbing up the trees. When the whole clearing was full of light, there was a bright flash, blinding all around. When Jenny could see again, she was standing on a marble walkway, flowers more beautiful than any Jenny had ever seen lined either side. In front of them was a large square, again paved with marble, with empty stands. It looked like the place should be buzzing with shoppers, bargaining with shopkeepers for the best prices.

"Fairin," Eragon said, "what has happened? Where did everyone go?"

"Hiding," he said, "incase our arrival could be a trap." The five of them walked forward, Fairin in front, followed by Eragon with Saphira and Jenny with Pyron at her side. They walked past the empty market, past many beautiful buildings of engraved pearly white or rosy pink marble. Everything was beautiful, much prettier than anything Jenny had seen before. It reminded her of a cleaner, prettier Rome. Jenny stared at everything around them.

The party eventually came to a large building of the rosy pink marble, a large place that looked rather like a court room.

"The Royal Palace…" Fairin muttered. Jenny blinked. Royal Palace? That?

As they drew closer, they finally got their first glimpse of life. Two guards were waiting for them.

"Her Majesty Queen Islanzadi requests to see His Royal Highness Prince Fairin, then she will wish to speak to the two Argetlam." Both Eragon and Jenny's eyes widened. Fairin was a Prince?

**That's all for now. I know, kinda short… But oh well. Next part will be longer.**


	10. The Return of Arya

**Hiya! I know, kinda quick, but you guys'll thank me. It's ten'o'clock at night, and I'm in a writing frenzy… Just wrote another chapter of Chosen One and now this. I think I'm going nuts. 0o Anyway, reviews! I don't think there are a whole lot… But I reply to every review!**

Janika: No, she doesn't. She would, under other circumstances, but not really. She couldn't get him, anyway. I may have her falling in love later… But maybe not. No, Jenny's hair is not blue. 0o It's light brown. You know, I never have blonde main characters… Always black or brown. As for female dragon, I'm kinda going with the old wives' tale that I heard somewhere out there that Riders always get a dragon of the opposite gender. That way, there's always a female to keep the other in line. Just joking! U Plus, there will be romance between Pyron and Saphira. I can gurantee. And yes, I noticed… 0o

Neko Yasha 101: 'S alright. I know a little Japanese, by the way… I can spell my name! I know, what a great feat… I meant in Japanese. U I really do think I'm going nuts… Never again will I be writing four stories at once. X.X Anyway, thanks… I'm updating… _falls asleep, is poked by Riku Voo-Doo Doll_

**The Return of Arya**

Jenny and Eragon waited in a small room for what seemed hours. The room around them, though beautiful, was obviously meant to be a waiting room with little distraction. The elves, while keeping the basis of things, just seemed to make them more beautifully. So, although it had few distractions, it was beautiful. It all seemed an enigma beyond Jenny's comprehension, but, either way, she soon grew bored. She almost shouted for joy when the guard came back through the doors and motioned them to follow. Jenny came through her joy swiftly, picturing what the queen of elves would be like. Would she be a beautiful, gracious queen? A, although Jenny almost couldn't imagine it, fat slob, letting some evil vizier take over her duties? Or, perhaps, again beautiful, but in a way that ice is, beautiful, but cold and deadly, unforgiving? Or something totally different? As they neared a set of giant oak doors, Jenny had a feeling that she would find out soon.

Sitting in throne several yard before her was a young woman in about her twenties. She seemed far to young to be a queen. She wasn't particularly beautiful, even by human standards. Even so, she looked like a powerful ruler. Her face was fuller, not quite so pale, as most elves', rosy cheeks giving her face a red hue. She had a long, almost beaky nose and a stubborn chin. Her hair was fiery red, eyes a bright contrasting green. The most elegant part of her was her thin, brittle looking hands. At the same time as being brittle, though, they looked strong, ready to take a giant broadsword or heavy double bladed ax and still use it with skill, precision, and grace. She was, indeed, a perfect queen.

"I take it that you two are the Riders that will be training here with the elves. Eragon and Jennifer." Jenny and Eragon both nodded, bowing deeply.

"Eragon," the Queen said, gesturing for them to rise, "I have been told that you have found Princess Arya. Where might she be now?" Eragon looked taken aback for a second. Arya a princess? One surprise after another. Jenny thought for a minute, remembering the romance between Eragon and Arya, Eragon's fortune… Of course! It all fit! Arya… Was the royalty! As Eragon replied, bits and pieces from the book, what she had considered petty details at first having meaning in Jenny's mind.

"Sh-she's back at Farthen Dur, Your Magesty. I'm afraid she got lost in the caves."

"Now, I don't think that that is quite right." Both Eragon and Jenny turned. Jenny recognized the woman there immediately as Arya, although never having actually seen her. And the scruffy young man behind her had to be Murtagh.

Before any could react, the Queen leaped from her throne, looking lovingly at her daughter as she rushed to her. It had been hard on her, thinking that her only daughter was gone. But now, she was back…

"Mother," Arya said instantly, not hesitating. She gave Islanzadi a hug, saying while in the embrace, "I love Eragon." Islanzadi broke free, taking a step back.

"But, Arya, he is-"

"I know. But he is a Rider. And I love him."

**Oh, I forgot, shaved ice for everyone. No toys today, sorry.**


	11. Training, Again

**Okay, now don't any of you gripe at me about length. This is exactly three pages long. I'm sorry, but, incase I haven't told you, I will not be here next week. I'm going on vacation, getting away from you guys for a while. Well, that's not really the reason… But! To make up for it, I'm updating each of my stories that I am currently working on and throwing a big ole party in each one, where everyone leaves with a parting gift. Food and gift will be at the end, but for now, reviews!**

Neko Yasha 101: Thanks. I was trying to go for kinda shocking there.

Dracoprince: You're welcome and I'm glad you love it!

Ops: Maybe it's supposed to be confusing... Muwahahaha... Glad you like it!

**That's all for now!**

**Training… Again**

The rest of that week, for those elves in Ellesmera, was hectic, between dealing with arrangements to teach two young riders instead of one, find them places to stay, clothes and other garments, food… And those were just the maids and cooks and butlers and whatnot. The Queen had to arrange for someone to come to teach the Riders the finer points of riding dragons, a magic specialist, a battle specialist… Although she eventually checked that off her list, finding that both Eragon and Jenny were exceptional fighters, both having been trained by Riders. The main problems with magic were, however, that Eragon only knew the basics, while Jenny knew only complicated and destructive magic. Neither could go out on the field and fight with as little knowledge as they had. Not to mention that Jenny had never flown alone, and wouldn't until Pyron was old enough, and Eragon was self-taught. Yes, there was much to be done with them, let alone the rest of the elven kingdom.

For Jenny and Eragon, however, the next week was incredibly boring, having next to nothing to do. So, that got to know each other better. Jenny did have to admit that Eragon was cute, if not hot, and she would have had a crush on him, had they met under other circumstances. But, they were more friends, and swiftly becoming close. It was like they had known each other for forever. Jenny soon found that their age difference, her being fourteen and him being sixteen, were no obstacle.

_Just like with me and Mark,_ she thought for a second. Then she regretted it. Everything that had happened, him siding with Galbatorix, hadn't quite sunk in until she realized what was happening. The hole that she had felt had shrunk. Having Eragon as a friend was filling it in. She didn't think it would fill in all the way, not unless Mark would no longer look at her as an enemy and again as his sister. She would have to live with it until that day, if it ever came.

Finally, after a week, Eragon and Jenny were led to a giant indoor arena, the floor and walls made of marble. Scattered around the giant room were various items, including rocks, tables, chairs, even boulders, all made of stone.

"Wonder what we're gonna do," Jenny said, looking around in awe.

"Practice magic, most likely," Eragon said. He, too, was peering all around the room. After about five minutes of staring around, on the exact opposite wall of the door they entered through, Jenny and Eragon saw another door appear from the marble. There had been no cracks in the rock wall that they could see, but it was indeed there, for an elven man stepped through. He looked to be in his late thirties, lines growing on his face, although Jenny suspected that he was much older. He wore a fine blue, tight fitting shirt and loose pants, apparently made of silk, and his brown hair was trimmed neatly.

"You must be the Riders," he said, gesturing for them to move closer. Jenny and Eragon walked forward.

"My name is not important for now," the man said. "But I want to see what magic you can do. I want to see your most recently learned spell." Eragon went first. He summoned a gray cloud, letting it rain down upon them, making them all slightly damp. Jenny faced one of the bigger boulders, summoning her strength, finding the bit of magic in the back of her mind. She measured exactly how much magic she would need, and unleashed. The boulder was obliterated, turning into a pile of dust. She turned to the elf, who looked rather pale.

"Wh-where did you learn that?" he asked her, voice shaking. Although, she didn't want to say the name, she did.

"Galbatorix," she spat, not to be disrespectful to the elf, but to Galbatorix, her former teacher. He paled more.

"And how did you come to meet Galbatorix?" Jenny paused. She hadn't told anyone else that she was from another world, not even Eragon. She took a deep breath.

"He brought us here, sir. My brother and I. We're not of this world."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "That would explain it." Eragon looked from him to Jenny and back again.

"Is this _normal_ or something?" He said skeptically.

"The more experienced mages knows that there is another world that we know of, but we had no way to get there. There was whisperings that someone had found a way to create a portal. Either Galbatorix found it himself or got the original founder to tell him. Either way, Miss Jennifer, I'm afraid you can't go back. Or your brother. Not with a tie to Alageasia. I take it that there are no dragons where you come from?"

"No, sir," Jenny said. "There may have been, seeing as there are legends of them, but they are mainly looked upon as monsters. Not the wonderful creatures of the sky that they are here. My world is a lot different from here, most technology wise. What we lack in magic, which we have no to speak of, we gain in our inventions." The man nodded. Jenny couldn't help thinking about how she couldn't go back, but the thought didn't daunt her. Although, she did feel that she owed her parents an apology, say good by to them, as well as her friends and give her Eragon book back to it's owner. She began to wonder if she'd even been missed.

"Now," he said, "back to your training. You see…" After that, they spent every morning training in magic. As well as magic used to kill or stun in battle, most of which Jenny already knew, they learned more practical or generally fun magic. They even ended up creating their 'inner fire', a flame that they summoned that color matched their inner self. Eragon's was a dark, sapphire blue, matching Saphira's scales perfectly. Jenny's was a bright sparkling red, matching Pyron. They eventually grew into a routine, until something different happened. One morning, they weren't summoned to magic practice.

"What the heck is going on?" Jenny said, pacing the room impatiently. Eragon just sat at a desk in a kind of living room that combined their rooms.

"Who knows," Eragon said, shrugging. Jenny glared at him. Shocking them both, the door knocked. Jenny opened it, and in rushed Arya.

"My God! Why aren't either of you ready? Don't you know?" They both gave her confused looks. She sighed.

"Go, get ready! Your sword receival ceremony is in fifteen minutes!"

**Okay, food… Every gets an assortment of whatever they want! Whatever you want is what you get. And as for parting gift… You all get your very own dragon egg, any color. Take care of them! You also get a stylish glass cup with Pyron, Saphira, Amaiy, or Shuikan on it. Inside are two bags of either milk chocolate or dark chocolate M&M's®. See you next Monday! I want lots of reviews clogging up my Inbox!**


	12. Sword Ceremony

**Ack! Sorry about the wait. Had trouble getting back in the groove. Heh, I'm trying… Okay, on the menu for today… Cheeseburgers or chicken nuggets. Take your pick. You also get either a plastic katana or a plastic broadsword that has a shoulder strap. Hey, I'm running out of ideas! Tell me what you want!**

Ops: Glad you like it!

Janika: Glad you think so… BTW, have you read the thing at the end for the first chapter of the next book? I got my hardback copy right before the paperback came out and it had that.

Janika: A pink egg? You don't seem like a pink person, but okay… You'll see…

NekoYasha101: Okay… And,physically, Eragon is stronger, but Jenny is a better mage.

Dracopince: Here's your update!

Ops: Here it is… I'd like to know when everyone's dragon hatches!

OneWhoWalksWithPigeons: Okay… Thanks…

Lone Wolf Aura: Glad you like… I think… But, no, I can't. Just a little incentive to get people to review. 0

FanFan Fan: Awesome! Tell Xera she sounds cute!

**Yes! Lots of reviews! Keep them up!**

**Sword Ceremony**

Eragon quickly pulled on some half decent clothes while Arya made Jenny put on a silk dress, with which she had much trouble. It was beautiful, though, once it was on.

The dress was long and sleek; rather close fitting but not too bad. The sleeves were long and billowy, as was the skirt. It was bright red, coming very close to matching Pyron's scales. After seeing what Eragon wore, Arya made him change into almost a medieval equivalent of a tuxedo, as blue as Saphira. Once they were rightly dressed, they were ushered out into the hall and led to the room were they had seen Queen Islanzadi, although Arya told them to wait outside.

"What was _that?_" Eragon exclaimed. "Arya's _never_ been like that before!" Jenny shrugged.

"You know her better than me. Although, she is a princess." Eragon scowled.

"Alright," Arya whispered from behind them, waving them in with her hand. They followed, trying in vain to walk with grace. There was the roaring of applause of elves on either side of them. Jenny felt vaguely like she was getting married, walking down the aisle next to Eragon. For some reason, she began to realize just how hansom Eragon was. But no. He was practically engaged to Arya.

Finally, they reached the end, where the Queen awaited them. She was smiling. The two knelt before her.

"You two have trained, with your human teachers and here with us. You have been taught all the ways of Riders, and are the beginning of a new age. Use your powers well, vanquish the King, and see that the land of Alageasia is returned to its former splendor. But, you each need swords of your own." Now, she turned to Eragon.

"Put down Zar'roc, Eragon. It is no longer your sword." Eragon did as he was bid, setting the red blade down reluctantly. Islanzadi motioned for two elves behind them. Each held a royal purple silk pillow, two swords in their sheaths on top of them. One was sleek and curved, long and light. A katana. The other was too big to wear on a belt, and had a shoulder strap. It was long and wide, a broad sword. The katana had a fiery ruby at the pommel, the broad sword a sapphire. The katana was presented before Jenny, the broadsword before Eragon.

"Rise and take up your swords, Riders." They did as they were told. Jenny picked it up, taking it out just enough to see the bright red blade.

Before Eragon slung his over his shoulder, he, too, looked at the blade. Bright blue. He finally put it on, finding that it was in fact very light. Both had noticed that the grip perfectly molded to their hands.

"Now, Riders, you must name the swords." Jenny thought for a moment, before finally announcing, "Yrelnth." It just sounded right.

"Brom…" Eragon whispered. Jenny turned to him. He had taken off the sword again, and seemed almost in tears.

Finally, Arya came and led them out.

"Time to go!" She said. "You guys are riding out of here, so get on your riding gear." Jenny's eyes widened.

"But I've never ridden Pyron before!" Eragon grinned.

"It almost comes naturally. Just hope it isn't as bad as my first flight." He instantly turned to Arya. "Murtagh's coming, right?" Arya nodded. They hadn't had time to see Murtagh much through all the training. They quickly went to their rooms, grabbed their belongings, and hurried outside. Saphira and Pyron, along with Arya and Murtagh, were waiting. Jenny watched as Arya kissed Eragon.

"I can't come with you," she said. "I must stay here for the time being. We will meet soon!" She waited as we mounted up, the dragons already saddled. Murtagh was riding with Eragon, Saphira being the bigger dragon. Arya waved as the flew into the sunset. It took a second for Jenny to realize they hadn't gone out the way they came in.

**Seeya later! R&R! **


	13. Reflections and Fancy Flying

**Okay! Big happenings soon. As soon as I alert my other readers of my other fanfics, I'm changing my name. It will be Light Dragon SunsSong. I didn't want to lose all my loyal readers, so I'm telling you all. On to reviews!**

Eragonfan: I'm trying to update regularly! Dangit, summer's almost over… 

FanFan Fan: Glad you liked. Thanks for the application thinger! I don't even know what it's called… 0o

Lisa-Fox: I know, I have trouble with that. Glad you liked it though!

Ops: LMAO! For that, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Elf-Dragon Girl: Yet another sin pointed out… Shortness! I'm trying…

Janika: Yeah, it is a little fast, but imagine how long and boring the book would have been with all that extra stuff. 00 That would be HP5 long.

**Reflections and Fancy Flying**

Jenny, Eragon, and Murtagh had gone quite a ways before Jenny realized something else; she had no idea where they were going.

_Ask Saphira where we're headed,_ she asked Pyron. There was a moment of silence before he answered. _She said she didn't know. Wherever the wind takes us. _Jenny didn't like the sound of that.

_Here, let my show you something,_ Pyron said, feeling her uneasiness. _Just relax._ Jenny relaxed, finding just how tense she had been, and felt her mind begin to slip. At first she fought it, but she finally gave in, feeling her mind and Pyron's converge to one. They blinked, and Jenny saw everything below her, fear of heights nonexistent.

_Why is everything reddish?_

_What do you mean?_ It was obvious that Pyron didn't realize it, and Jenny didn't press further. She just enjoyed the ride, feeling the air flowing beneath their wings. They were completely at home in the sky.

_Now, let's try some fancy flying!_ Pyron spun and frolicked in the air, using all the most roller coaster-type moves he knew. Jenny felt the familiar pang of homesickness at the thought of never again being able to ride a roller coaster, but it didn't matter. She'd give up everything she'd once had, which she did, for Pyron. She just wished that she could have said goodbye to her parents for both her and Mark. As Pyron finally slowed down, Jenny's mind rejoined with her body and felt the tears that flowed freely. She missed Mark most of all, the Mark that she used to know. Not this new, evil, awful Mark.

_I'm sorry Jenny, _Pyron said to her. She hugged his giant back.

_It's okay, buddy. I love you. It's not your fault._ "It's mine…" She quietly whispered to herself. If only she had told Mark sooner about the book, about Alageasia, maybe he wouldn't have joined Galbatorix…

_Jenny! It's Mark and Amaiy! _Pyron screeched in her head. She looked all around, finally spotting them behind her, a tongue of flame coming from the mouth of the purple dragon. They were swiftly gaining.

_We have to fight!_ Pyron shouted, emphasized by a bellow.

_No!_ Jenny's mind worked furiously. Even with her new sword, Yrelnth, and all her magic skill, they couldn't beat Mark in a head-to-head battle. They were too much bigger and more skilled…

_Pyron! Fly like you did before!_

_Well, okay…_ Jenny held on tight as Pyron turned into a steep dive. They were much lighter and faster, and could hopefully stay out of reach until Eragon could arrive. Still, it wasn't as fun as before, and Jenny felt like her stomach had been left way back at the beginning of the frenzied flight. Amaiy couldn't keep up at all, having not had the time to play in the sky like Pyron. But, just as they disappeared from behind, Jenny looked forward. They suddenly cut in front of them, and Pyron, unable to stop, was going to crash into them. Jenny halfheartedly drew her sword, ready to fight at impact, praying desperately that Pyron would be okay.

**MARK ATTACK! DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! I like doing that. N E way… (Chat speak! gasp) I did the flying thing. I also read the prologue of Eragon and noticed that Arya's hair was black, so if I said anything else, could someone tell me? Thanks! Sunchips for everyone! Or Lays… Whatever you like better. Ops, I want to know your dragon's name!**


	14. Dragon Magic

**Hey ya'll! It's me, still Dragon-Grrrrl for the moment, but the change is coming soon. Anyway, I ish bad, using Anne McCaffrey references a bit in this chappie. You'll see in a bit. Also, if you don't already know, I found out that Eldest was coming out August 23. Ain't you all excited? I am!**

**DracoPrince: **Okay! Noted!

**Janika:** You know, I get my best ideas from you. No, no sword action today, but maybe in the future… Something unexpected does happen, though.

**Ops:** Yep! Awww… Maikana is cute. 'pets, is bitten Ow! Little devil indeed! Here's another plastic sword!

**Day Dreamin' Angel:** Glad you like it! I'll be sure to check out your story!

**Silverdragonargetlam: **I'm trying! I won't be able to update as quickly once school starts.

**Dragon Magic**

As Jenny watched, they drew forward and Jenny realized that they would need magic for any chance. A word came o her head, and she waited for the collision, sword and spell ready. At the last second, right before they hit, everything about them suddenly blinked out of existence, turning black. A cold, unfeeling darkness surrounded and pounded down on her. She gasped for air, but there was none. She could no longer feel Pyron beneath her.

_Pyron!_ She shouted desperately.

_I am here._ The reassuring presence filled her mind.

_Where are we?_

_I don't know. I don't know what happened._ Jenny could feel the confusion and relief under those words.

As sudden as it had come, the darkness disappeared, revealing blue sky. Jenny breathed deeply, reveling in the oxygen.

_Jenny! Amaiy is still behind us!_ Jenny looked over her shoulder, seeing the familiar purple blotch in the blue. It wasn't moving.

_They're confused! Now is our chance!_ " Garjzla!" A blast of light erupted from her hand. It hit Amaiy's flank, and both Pyron and Jenny heard the roar afterwards. As she approached them again, a blue streak out of the sky at the purple dragon.

_Saphira!_ Jenny heard Pyron say. Amaiy quickly fled the larger dragon, flying up and into the clouds.

_Saphira wants to know if we are okay,_ Pyron told her rather smugly. Briefly wondering exactly what had happened with the darkness, she replied to him, _Of course. Tell her that I have something to tell them and that we need to land._

Once stories were passed, the two Riders were silent. They had decided on staying on the fringes of the Hadarac Desert, as Pyron and Saphira went hunting. Jenny rolled her eyes upon remembering how Pyron had so said he _loved _this place and wished they could stay longer.

"It sounds like dragon magic," Eragon finally said. "Dragon's can't control things like that. You just got lucky that it happened then."

"I guess…" Jenny said. Still, she was glad that it seemed to only happen rarely. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to do that again any time soon.

"Well," Murtagh said, coming up behind the two. "If you are going to sit here all night, you won't want anything to eat?" Jenny saw the smoke from the fire a yard or so away and laughed. Eragon scowled.

"So that's what you've been doing while we've been having a private discussion!"

"Of course. What else could I do with you two just sitting here?" They all laughed and got to their feet.

The next morning, they set out again, Saphira in front with Eragon and Murtagh with Pyron and Jenny behind. They were heading south, for the Beor Mountainns and the Varden, and were making good time.

_Saphira said we should reach them by nightfall,_ Pyron told her.

_Good,_ Jenny told him. _I've wanted to see them. Even back home there weren't many mountains around._ A wave of homesickness suddenly came over her, and she wondered vaguely if Mark felt the same.

_Mark is evil,_ Pyron said plaintively, reading her mind.

_I don't know, Pyron. I just don't know._

**Okay, dragon freaks like me would probably know that Pyron and Jenny went _between_, which is owned by Anne McCaffrey. Not me. I just got the idea to put it in here. Yay anything that has to do with dragons! I LOVE DRAGONS! THAT'S WHY I'M DRAGON-GRRRRL, SOON TO BE LIGHT DRAGON SUNSSONG! **

**Ahem. Excuse me while I go read books about dragons.**

**Yes, I'm obsessed. AND PROUD! I'm also obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, but that's beside the point. MOCK ME AND YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ARMY OF DRAGONS AND MY KEYBLADE! Uh… Yeah… R&R. Please.**


	15. Farthen Dur

**WASSUP READER PEOPLES! Yes… I've officially gone insane. Anyway, no name change as of yet, but it's coming soon to a theater near you. Yeah. New chappie, what happens at Farthen Dur, 'kay? **

**Silverdragonargetlam: **Me too! Dragons are SO awesome! Yes… Well, no one's mocked me… They must be scared. But, because I forgot toys, everyone gets a dragon plushie of ANY color! OMG I CAN'T WAIT EITHER!

**Janika: **'Salright. I do that all the time. And yes, from Eragon, I was guessing it's random. I hope, anyway. But yeah. As for plagerism… I may end up changing that chapter. I myself am in an online weyr, actually, and my first candidate, a girl, Impressed a Green. The weyr I'm in, however, is canon, or whatever its called when there are other colors, and I currently have riders or weyrlings with a Green dragon, a Brown dragon, my lovely Jungle(a green camoflague), and a Purple, along with a candidate with an evil black fire lizard. DON'T NO ONE MESS WITH MY JUNGLE!

**Ar1502599:** I think I did…

**Laer4572: **Thanks! Yes, poor Jenny… Who knows, maybe Mark will turn good again.

**FanFan Fan**: Yes, I did. Did you read Dragon Kin? It was my first DRoP book, so I love those widdle watch-whers.

**Farthen Dur**

The mountains loomed before them, their sheer size dwarfing the dragons. Jenny sensed the awe in Pyron.

_Not used to being small, huh?_ The red dragon snuffled, and Jenny giggled, the sound torn from her mouth by the rushing wind.

_Saphira says the Varden stronghold is not far. We will see a dove sent by their messengers at any time._ At that exact moment, a small feathered thing flew past Jenny, startling her.

_Lets get going. It's cold. _Jenny shook her head while pulling her coat closer. She wondered if the Varden would be suspicious of her, seeing as she had once resided in the same castle as Galbatorix and was kin with the first of his new Forsworn.

_They'll love you,_ Pyron told her reassuringly.

_Somehow I doubt that._ Jenny shivered, although not from the cold.

The two dragons landed side by side next to a lake. Eragon and Murtagh dismounted, but Jenny preferred to stay on Pyron. Eragon walked up to a rock wall beside a waterfall, yelling, "Ai varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!" Although Jenny knew the meaning of the words, she didn't quite understand what they meant. The cliff side opened up, revealing a gaping hole. Only blackness could be seen inside. Eragon and Murtagh walked up to the doorway, Saphira a couple feet behind them, and Jenny and Pyron bringing up the rear. Out of no where, jumping out of the darkness, were half a dozen Urgals, armed to the teeth. Eragon shouted and attempted to draw Brom as Murtagh drew his weapon, but they were knocked out of their hands, then bashed over the head. In slow motion, Jenny saw Eragon fall, blood trickling over his temples. Her scream was deafened by Saphira's roar. Jenny jumped off Pyron quicker than either thought possible, as Saphira grabbed at the Urgal that had hurt Eragon, ripping it in half. Jenny shouted , "Garjzla!" A bolt of lightning shot from her hand she drew Yrelnth, only to find a red claw wrapped around her chest.

_NO!_ A voice screamed in her head. _I will not loose you! _Jenny looked back into her dragon's yellow green eyes, seeing in them the fear for her safety. She turned back, only to see Saphira locked in magical bonds. Behind the Urgals were two bald men, identical tone another. Pyron glared and burst into the sky.

_What are you doing! _Jenny screamed. _We can't leave them!_

_We must. We had no chance. Saphira said there were another fifty Urgals hiding in the darkness._ Jenny blinked and sighed. Eragon and Saphira were captured, Eragon possibly dead, and she hadn't lifted a finger to stop it!

_Stop berating yourself,_ came a firm voice. _You did your best._

Eragon awoke, groaning. His head hurt something awful. The first thing he did was reach out to Saphira, but couldn't. He sat up, cursing. He'd been drugged, yet again. Looking around, he saw he was in a room similar to the one Murtagh had been in before; one door, no windows. There wasn't any furniture at all. Grunting, he got to his feet. He had some difficulty because his arms were tied behind his back. Brom was gone. Eragon remembered the sword being knocked from his hands. What now?

Just as he had wondered what would happen next, the door slowly opened, revealing one of the last people on earth he wanted to see.

Galbatorix.

**BTW guys, I just started school, so these will be a bit slower, but not much more so than usual. I'll try not to leave you in suspence TOO long, but I need to update Chosen One. Strangely enough, I've only gotten reviews from a new reader on my last chapter. Who knows? R&R!**


	16. Niera

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long time no see. School started, my Word broke, basketball started… All that good stuff. Anyway, here's a fairly long chapter for you guys to enjoy. New charrie being introduced! Next chapter, we'll check back at Farthen Dur and see what Galbatorix wants and how Jenny is going to bust out Eragon and Saphira. In this chapter, Eragon's horsie Cadoc returns! Also, my name finally changed to Light Dragon SunsSong and I will not be replying to reviews for a while. I've heard a rumor that you can get kicked off for doing it, so I'm not going to risk it. Other than that, enjoy! Oh, and for anyone who also reads my stories Anything But Ordinary and Chosen One, they have recently been updated.**

**Niera**

Niera had lived to the age of thirteen partly because she was a quick-witted young woman, but mostly because of her father, Deito. Niera had always believed that her father knew everything, that he was some how immortal. Reading, magic, fighting, he knew it all. Everything she knew her father had taught her. And now her father was dead.

Niera crouched behind an overturned cart, staring hauntedly at her father's body. Dirty white blonde hair hung around her sunken face, her clothes a simple tunic ad breeches with black boots, but all streaked with mud and grime. There were deep bags around her usually bright, dark green eyes. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there. Hours, days, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that her whole world was dead.

Deito had been a mercenary, hired to guard a caravan going from Ceunon to Uru'bean with silver from the mines up north and timber. Bandits had attacked them. Most of the people in the caravan had been killed without warning, her father included. An arrow shaft stuck out from his neck. Niera was the only survivor. Every so often was a burned patch could be seen on the ground. That was all that remained of the bandits. In a rage, the magic gift she possessed exploded from her with the single muttered word 'brisingr'. Everyone alive, friend and foe, was instantly burned out of existence. The only one left was Niera.

Niera finally stood. She had been out after her bout of magic for several hours. It was remarkable that it hadn't expanded beyond her ability and killed her. With a shaky breath, she walked away. Away from the destruction, the death, some of which she had caused. But not before grabbing a large bag of silver.

Good fortune smiled upon Niera in the fact that they were fairly close to Uru'bean when they were attacked. She made it to the gates shortly after nightfall the next say, but they were closed for the night. Cursing, she sat down with her back propped against the wall on one side of the doors. She hadn't been able to ride because the horses had been slain as well as the humans of the caravan. She would have to buy one in the morning.

Niera was staring at the horizon, watching nothing in particular, when what looked like a man riding a horse with another in tow came riding, fast. She stood up, readying a word for an attack. It would be weak, but enough so long as the man wasn't a magic user. He rode faster than she had first realized, coming upon her swiftly. The man wore no cloak and naught for a weapon but a small dagger. He grinned at her, revealing crooked teeth.

"Well, now, wot would a little missie like yerself be doin' out at this late hour?" Niera's eyes narrowed.

"My business is my own."

"Don' go gettin' all h'offended now. I just noticed ye didn't have a steed. Seeing as I'm 'ere to see this beastie off, I thought ye might be h'interested." Niera looked to look at the horse in question. It was a gelding, mostly brown, and fairly lightly built. Made for speed and apparently used to fast riding.

"How much do you want for it?" Niera asked.

"Wotcha got?" The man asked, grin widening.

"All I have is pure silver," Niera said, taking out two lumps. It sparkled like captured moonlight. The man's eyes glinted with greed.

"If'n ye give me that an' two more like 'em, we have ourselves a deal." Niera pulled out two more and took the rein of the horse, handing the silver to the man. He pocketed them and nodded.

"The 'orse's name be Cadoc. Nice doin' business with ye, milady." The man rode away, apparently happy with the sum he had gathered for the one horse and not willing to stay there until morning. Niera sighed and patted the horse's head. He whuffled a bit. She gently prodded his mind, amazed to find that he didn't shy away. This horse must have once belonged to magic user! She was instantly assaulted by a picture of a young man, older than she by several years, with brown hair. He was well built, obviously had traveled far with this steed. It seemed the horse remembered him.

"Is that all?" She whispered quietly. She prodded a bit more. Another picture was shown, this one very different from the first. The first had seemed to have an air of obedience around it, like the man had been Cadoc's former rider and they had gone many places. This one, although tinged with fear, also had a bit of a fascination about it. A bit like the horse was afraid of it, but knew it wouldn't hurt him. Niera stifled a yelp. The picture was giant blue lizard, large bat-like wings folded at either side of its body. It was a dragon. Each scale gleamed like a beautiful sapphire jewel. It seemed profoundly feminine, which seemed strange to Niera. She had never really thought of dragons being male or female.

Niera relinquished her mind from that of Cadoc, sitting back. Somewhere, this horse had seen a dragon, and often. New rumors of a Rider had been circulating, but Niera had taken no heed. Her father had told her it happened so often. This time, however, it had to be true! This horse was proof. Why, the boy could even be the Rider!

The rest of that night, Niera couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to. She waited for morning, Cadoc next to her.


	17. The Offer

**Yay! It's kinda long! Okay, sorry about late update. I'm trying. Honest. Still not replying to reviews, but I got 'em! Thanks! Ugh, this would have been up a lot sooner, but we had a power outage, and I've been on the verge of utter insanity for, eh, four hours. Torture, believe me. Also, after this chapter, there are two more. I'm cutting TTL in half, sorta, but I'm hoping you guys will be pleased with the ending and such. It will be continued, and there will be another story before In My Shoes. Title still under construction. The next chapter is with Jenny and Eragon, but the last will be with Niera, for reasons you will find out soon. And yes, Niera is a very important part to the story. Or the next story, anyway. 'hint hint'**

**The Offer**

Jenny couldn't sit and wait. There wasn't any way possible. Pyron watched as his rider paced back and forth across a cave they had found for sanctuary that night.

"Have you been able to contact Saphira yet?" She asked, mind deep in thought.

_No,_ the dragon replied. _Oh, wait, yes! Yes I have! Shush!_ Jenny looked on impatiently as Pyron closed his giant, amber colored eyes. They suddenly opened again.

_Saphira is okay! So is Eragon, but she cannot reach him. She can only feel his presence. She is bound in a large cavern, deep within the mountain._

"Can she possibly escape?" Jenny asked, not caring about mental communication.

_No._

"Well, then." Jenny finally stopped pacing. "It's about time we broke in. Those three can't very well save themselves, can they?"

_Have you a plan?_ Pyron asked snappily. _I will not barge in with you, unless you have one. They can wait a little longer._

"Of course," Jenny replied snobbishly. I hope, she thought.

Eragon stared at the man before him in awe. He wasn't exactly sure how he knew it was Galbatorix, having never actually met the man, but he just _knew_. There was no way this could _not_ be him.

"I have waited a long time to meet you, Eragon," the man said. His voice was deep, almost rhythmic. Eragon instantly understood how anyone could be pulled in, enchanted, driven by his words. Eragon had never truly understood how much of a tool this man used his voice for, despite all that Murtagh and Jenny had said. Eragon almost immediately wanted to kneel before him, do as he said and wished. This man was all-powerful. This man was his master.

_No!_ His inner self screamed, nearly hidden behind a mist that was caused by the drug he had been given. _Ignore the voice! The voice means nothing!_

Somehow, Eragon stayed strong. He glared defiantly in stony silence. A thin smile curved the man's thin lips gently.

Galbatorix didn't look old, not as Brom had. The dragon magic kept him as young as he had been upon joining with Shruikan. His hair was long and silky, a blonde that was almost gold. His eyes were a shining blue, his face pale and smooth. His nose was slightly longish, but not very much so, and his ears were almost as pointed as an elf's. He wore long, flowing robes of black and navy blue. Slender hands and fingers were hidden by black silk gloves, and his feet were covered by a kind of black moccasin/boot with a navy silk interior. Eragon was in awe of the wealth shown by the King when some of his subjects were starving.

"The first of a new crop of Riders. Possibly the last." Galbatorix slowly shook his head. "There are only four dragons left, and yet we remain on opposite sides. Two dragons, fighting for the Kingdom, while the two fight a loosing battle alongside rebels. Eragon, we _must_ join forces. Groups of rebels like the Varden want the Kingdom for themselves, not to save it. I want us to _prosper_, again have the Riders to govern the land, protect its people. I cannot do that alone, or with just young Mark. I need you and Jennifer at my side as well. Most importantly you." Those blue eyes looked pleadingly at him. For a split second, Eragon almost said yes, but not before he broke free of the effects of the drugs.

_Do not say yes, little one,_ came a roar in his mind, _or I will kill you myself._ Eragon had already broken free.

"No." Those blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"In that case-" He didn't finish his sentence. A roar resounded behind him, and a blue wedge-shaped head broke though the doorway.

Jenny and Pyron did indeed have a plan, but even Jenny had to admit it wasn't much of one. Pyron, with extra help from Jenny's magic, broke down the front door and slayed the Urgals guarding it. They moved in the direction of Saphira first, unsure of where Eragon was. They entered a dark cavern, and Pyron said that Saphira said she was at the far side. They had only taken a few steps forward when Pyron was attacked from the side. Jenny only saw a blur of purple and red before Pyron was taken down, blood dripping from his side.

"Pyron!" she cried in agony. A hand clasped over her mouth, stopping her scream.

"Shush now, sister, he will be okay. So long as you repeat after me…"

No one had noticed Saphira in a corner. She had known about Amaiy and Mark being there, but she had not been able to warn Pyron. They had only arrived by way of a back passage while Pyron and Jenny entered. Saphira was working herself free. After much maneuvering, she'd managed to get the muzzle off her mouth by cutting through the hide buckle with the rough scales on her wings and was chewing through her other bonds. With a final pull, they snapped. Saphira stealthily got to her feet and padded to the unsuspecting Amaiy. She didn't kill her, but left he unconscious. She helped Pyron to his feet. A sudden spur of the moment dragon magic flickered between them, and Pyron was healed.

_But- _he started, but was cut off.

_Go save your little one. I will go save mine._ She squeezed out of the dark cavern and headed towards the sound of her Rider's mind.

Pyron grabbed Mark around the waist with a front claw, squeezing slightly. Mark released his hand. Pyron knew what he had just asked Jenny to say. He wanted her to pledge allegiance to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language.

**R&R!**


	18. A New Hope

**Hey, this is the last update. It's been a long journey, but the end is finally in sight. Not a particularly long chapter, but a cliffy. The number of dragons will no longer be even. As described in the last chapter, the sway of the war is tipping already in favor of our hero and heroine. That, however, can all be changed.**

**A New Hope**

The next morning, Niera went inside Uru'baen to get supplies that she needed. While buying items like food and clothing, she overheard a merchant.

"Yes, I saw the shimmering coming from the sands of the Hadarac. Far out. Something caught the light of the sun." Niera edged closer to the two conversing.

"Where was it?" The other merchant asked.

"Straight east from here. Impossible to miss with the rising sun. I plan on taking…" Niera listened no more. She stayed barely long enough to purchase a knife before leaving the crowded city. She mounted Cadoc and set off. She'd find whatever was there long before that merchant. She might not be a treasure hunter, but she definitely needed the money, and her father had taught her a way to survive in the harsh land of the Hadarac even without taking water. It was one less thing she needed to carry with her.

They looped around the Ramr River, going straight towards the Hadarac. They stopped for the night near the end of it, seeing as it would be the last non-magical source of water they'd see for a while. Niera was awake bright and early the next morning. Sure enough, she saw the glint with the rising sun. With renewed strength, she and Cadoc set out once more.

They stopped only at midday, and had ridden until night fall without finding anything. Niera grudgingly stopped. Like she had at their first stop, she brought forth water from deep within the ground. The practice was hardly taxing on her strength, at the water was always clear and cool from deep within the earth. This time, however, three circular objects came up with the water as the sand fell away.

All three were large jewels, in a strange egg shape. The first was mostly a dark forest green with a mottled amount of black and brown speckles. The second was a bright neon green and glistened like an emerald. The last, however, was the one that caught the most of Niera's attention. It was a bright yellow, brighter than gold or topaz. So bright, it rivaled the sun. She picked up the glistening golden orb carefully, almost like a baby. Cadoc nudged forward to drink from the tiny pool of liquid around the others, snuffling as it sniffed them before drinking. Niera gazed upon her chosen gem with loving care she didn't know she had. Finally tearing her eyes from it, she put the others in a pack she had purchased, but was soon once again with her own. It seemed to be slightly brighter, and she was sure she heard noises from within, but Niera still held it. She grasped it all through the night, setting it aside only when it began a shrill tapping noise. Puzzled, she watched as the hard shell broke away, revealing beautiful scales beneath.

The creature that finally broke free was the same beautiful yellow as the egg, it was lizard-like and cat-like all at once. Its head had a long, narrow snout, with ridges running all the way from its forehead to tail. It had a total of six limbs, not counting the tail. Four were strong and sturdy legs, tipped with golden claws. The last two were leathery wings that stretched out at its side. The dragon, for that was what Niera knew it was, was truly beautiful. Her breath held in her throat as she carefully stretched out her hand.

The dragon jumped forward and nipped her hand playfully, without drawing blood, but Niera still gasped in pain. Searing, hot pain ran like electricity up her arm and throughout her body. For a brief moment, she thought her brain might explode. Gradually, it subsided, and she found herself sprawled in the thrown sand. She blinked.

What of the sky she could see was orange, but two heads were blocking the way. It was the tiny dragon and Cadoc. She felt a foreign mind brush against hers, and at first she threw up a wall. Then, the dragon nipped her fingers again, breaking her concentration. The mind came into contact again, but it seemed… Different, than others she had encountered. Not human, but intelligent. She looked at the dragon, its amber eyes examining her. She delved into the mind a little deeper. Communication was immediately possible, if not in words, than pictures. Niera was speaking to a dragon. Her dragon.

**I hope you enjoyed The Thin Line, for this is indeed the last chapter. There will be no more until I begin the sequel. Expect Roran in the next story, as well as the reemergence of Murtagh, more new Riders, and more drama and mayhem. I may use ideas from Eldest, but it will be the last Eragon fic from me. Look for the next one around the summer vacation. That may seem like a long time, but just look at how long Mr. Paolini is making us wait. You'll have to enjoy my stories in the mean time. Oh, there will be a chapter for all my thank-yous to my reviewers. You! Yeah, you, sitting in the swivel chair, reading this.**

**Light Dragon SunsSong, a.k.a Dragon-Grrrrl**


End file.
